The Real Me
by faey wolf star
Summary: Galadriel's half elf grandaughter is taken from her home to middle earth. She doesn't want to be a princes, so she runs away to have her own adventure. Legolas is called upon to go and bring her back.
1. Default Chapter

The alarm clock rang.  Aaliyah opened her eyes the sun wasn't even up yet.  Aaliyah lived on a ranch with her father, Mary the housekeeper and cook also some stable hands.  Her father was a horse breeder.  Aaliyah's mother had died giving birth to her. Aaliyah kicked off her blankets kicking Raba (Ra-ba).

"Watch it pup you're the one that has to get up early not me." The wolf growled.

"I'm sorry." Said Aaliyah looking down at the hug white timber wolf lying in her bed. 

Raba had looked after her since she was little and had helped keep her out of trouble.  He had been the one who had helped her learn how to control her powers.  Aaliyah had always been able to talk with animals.  But it had been Raba who had showed her that she could do other things with her power.  

Aaliyah put on her work cloths and went over to her vanity to grab a band to put up her hair.  Aaliyah had shoulder length ebony hair. She was tall for a girl but she was ok with that what she did not like was her ears.  They were pointed.  When she had been little the ranch hands had teased her so much that she would cry.  When that happened Raba would tell her the story of how her mother and father had met.

Her mother had been an elf princess daughter of lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel rulers of the woodland realm Leothlorien in Middle Earth.  One day she had been walking in the forest and had accidentally gone through a portal that had transported her to the forest behind the stables were Aaliyah's father had found her.  They had fallen in love and gotten married.  It had been a nice story but Aaliyah was sixteen now and did not believe in things like elves.

"Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" She asked the wolf.

"Yes of course." Said Raba while he stretched.

When they got to the kitchen their breakfast was already waiting for them.  A plate with eggs, sausage, and a hash brown was for Aaliyah and a bowl of raw meat for Raba.  Mary was in the kitchen washing the dishes.  She turned and smiled at Aaliyah and Raba when they came in the room.  

"Good morning Aaliyah how are you this morning." 

The smile never leaving Mary's face.

"Good morning Mary." Said Aaliyha returning Mary's smile.

Raba barked and waged his tale so Mary would see him.

"And a good morning to you to Raba."  

Aaliyah sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

"Where's my dad?"

"He's in his study with some guests."

"Guests at this time in the morning how did they get here? I did not hear a car."

"They did not come in a car.  They came on horse back."

"On horse back from wear we're miles from anywhere." Said Aaliyah an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know all I know is that they came this morning and your fathers been with them since then. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can do your chores."

 Aaliyah finished her eating and washed her plate before she left.  She crossed the yard and followed the path that led to the stables. When she got there Dan a stable hand was already there. Dan had always treated Aaliyah like a little sister and she had always been thankful for that.  He smiled and waved at her as she walked in.  Aaliyah walked over to him.

"Good morning Dan how are you?"

"I'm fine, got a gift for you."

Aaliyah's eyes brightened, she loved getting gifts.

"What is it?"

"I'll give it to you after you finish your chores.''

Aaliyah was a little disappointed but agreed.  Leaving Dan, Aaliyah went to say good morning to the horses.  She feed, brushed, and watered the horses that were in her care.  Then she led them to the back paddock for some exercise.  When she got there, there were strange horses in the paddock among the others.  _"They most be the ones the guests rode in on." _She thought to herself.  As she neared the paddock Spirit her horse came trotting up to the fence. He was a mixed between an Arabian horse and an Australian mountain horse.  He was 6 ft high for huff to shoulder.  The tallest horse she had ever seen.  He said that was because he was a warhorse and resembled the first of his people of ever to walk Middle Earth.  

"Hello Aaliyah, Raba it is a wonderful morning to go for a run don't you think." Spirit said, with an I know some thing you don't air to him.

"Good morning." Said Aaliyah and Raba at the same time.

"So who are your friends?" Said Raba nodding to the new horses.  "There as tall as you."

"They come from Lothlorien." Said Spirit in a matter of fact tone. "Their riders are sitting over there at the edge of the forest."

When Aaliyah had finished putting the horses in the paddock and had greeted the new comers she stood on the railing of the paddock so she could get a better look.  On the far side sitting under the trees were two men and a woman.  They were all tall with long blond hair.  They wore funny cloths that did not change in color.  They were mostly greens and browns with some blue in the woman's dress.  One of the men lifted his head up to see what was going on; he saw her.  He immediately stood up and told the others to do the same.  Then they bowed to her.  Aaliyah was so stunned she did not know what to do.  Lucky for her Raba knew exactly what to do.

"Smile and nod."

It worked they smiled back at her. Aaliyah quickly walked away.  Walking back to the stables Aaliyah asked Raba if he know who they were.

"I do not know who they are but I do know what they are."

"So what are they?" Asked Aaliyah impatiently.

"They are elves."

"Elves! You mean like in the stories you told me, but I thought they were just made up." 

"Made up! Made up! They are not made up! You two-legers all think that elves are just made up for your amusement."        

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will never doubt you ever again, I swear. So what do you think they are here for." Said Aaliyah changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know but I don't think it is something bad."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they treated you with the respect you deserve."

"You mean the bowing thing."

"Yes they treated you like a princess."

Aaliyah wanted to look back but thought better of it and kept walking.  Once back in the barn Aaliyah let out a sigh of relief that she did not know she had been holding.  Ben another of the stable was cleaning put the stables.

"What took you so long?"

"I stopped to look at the visitors."

"They are a sight aren't they? Well don't just stand there grab a shovel and help me."

Aaliyah did as she was told.  By the time she they were done it was time for lunch.  Aaliyah and the other stable hands made their way to the kitchen.  In the kitchen Mary rushed around the kitchen grabbing cups off shelf's and putting them in a picnic basket.

"What are you doing?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm taking our guests their lunch. They did not want to come in and eat."

"What there too good for us are they?" Said Ben sarcastically.

Mary slapped Ben up side the head.

"They are our guests and if they want to eat the picnic blanket you let them."

Mary made here way to the door almost through the door she turned around.  

"Aaliyah after lunch wash up."

"What?" Said Aaliyah a little confused.  "I still have work to do."

"Your father asked me to tell you that after cleaned up to go to get him so you and he could go for a ride."

Aaliyah looked at Mary wondering why her father would want to talk to her.

"Ok I will thank you Mary."

Mary walked out the door.  Aaliyah sat down every one was looking at her.  

"So what did you do this time?" Asked Ben smiling.

"She did not do a thing." Said Dan.  "Now eat your food."  

Looking at Aaliyah he said "Since you are going for a ride I'll give you your gift after you eat."

Aaliyah finished her food at a recorded braking pace.  A little later she was standing out side of the storeroom waiting for Dan to cache up.  Aaliyah could only guess at what the gift might be.  Dan was famous for the saddles he made.  For her sixteen birthday he had given her the most beautiful bar back saddle she had ever seen.  Now Dan had finally caught up to her.  

"Now close your eyes and wait right hear."

Aaliyah obeyed with out hesitation.  

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

Aaliyah opened her eyes and looked at her gift, it was a seat of some; kind leather with a curved back and some bags hanging on to bout sides for balance.  Aaliyah did not now what to make of it but Raba did.  He let out a happy bark and ran to the seat and sat in it Aaliyah laughed at the sight.  It was a riding seat for Raba.                   

"Now Raba wont have a hard time keeping up with Spirit." Said Dan with a big smile on his face.  "If he wants to he even has room to curl up.

Äaliyah ran to Dan and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you so much Dan, you're the best."

"I know, I know. Now go and get ready for your ride, so you can try it out."

Aaliyah let go of hem and walked back to the house Raba by her side.

"That was a great gift. That two-leger really knows what an wolf needs."   

After Aaliyah had washed and dressed she went to get her father.  She knocked on his study's door.

"Dad it's me I'm ready for our ride."

The door opened to reveal her father he blocked the doorway so she could not see inside the room.

" Good then lets be off."

Outside in the yard Spirit was waiting he had on the seat that Dan had made for Raba.  It looked a little comical until Raba jumped on then it was just plane weird.  Her father stopped and stared.

"Raba if you don't mined I would like to talk to Aaliyah alone."

Raba looked at Aaliyah

"Tell your father that I will go with you and leave you and that he should know that by now."

"He said that he will not leave me but he also said that he will not interrupt."

Aaliyah said the last part staring hard at Raba who eventually agreed.  That done they got on the horses and headed for the lake that was a little ways in the forest.  Her father made sure that they did not pass the elves.  They rode in silence all the way to the lake.  Once there her father cleared his throat.

"Aaliyah you now I love you and would only do things with your best interest in mined."

Aaliyah did not like the way things were sounding but did not say anything.

"By now Raba has already told you of what your mother was and of what you are."

"Yes he has."

"Good well what I have to say goes along with that.  You are not a normal girl you have elf blood in you and not just any elf blood."

"I now the blood I have comes with great power. Raba told me this already. Does this have anything to do with why the elves are here?"

"Yes it dose you see not even your cousin Arwen has your power and she is a full blooded elf."

"I have a cousin."

"Yes, but let's stick to the subject ok."

   Aaliyah nodded.

"Good, now this power makes you immortal and that is why the elves are here they want to take you back with them."

"How long would I be gone?" Aaliyah asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Her father look away from her before he answered her.

"You would never come back."

"Well if that's the case I don't want to go." 

"I have already said you would be going with them." 

"Well then tell them that you changed your mined because I'm not going never." 

"This may seem like the wrong thing now but you will come to realize it is for the best."

Aaliyah's was trembling.  How could her father have said that?  She loved it here this was her home she could not just leave and never return. She tried to express this to her father but he would not lesion. She was going and that was that.      

        


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf stood looking out of the study's window at the forest.  Just then a female rider on a black horse came out of the forest at a full gallop.  The wolf that was riding in back of her jumped off at the forest's edge walking back in to the forest while the girl jumped off as soon as she reached the stables leaving the horse to be taken care of by the stable hands.  The girl ran to the house crying, Gandalf could see the tears rolling down her cheek.  He heard her run into the house and up the stairs to her room, then the thud as she slammed her door behind her.  

At the sound of the slammed door Haldir looked up from the book he had been reading to Gandalf. "I guess things did not go well."

Gandalf turned around "We shall have to wait and see. I think I shall go for a walk in the woods." Gandalf crossed the room to the door.

"And I think I shall see what the others are up to." Said Haldir stretching.

They walked in to the kitchen to fined Mary the housekeeper making dinner.  She looked at them as they came in.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked looking at them.

"No we are just stepping out for so fresh air my lady." Said Haldir.

"Ok but don't go to far dinner is at seven sharp."

Both Gandalf and Haldir nodded before walking out into the back yard.  Gandalf walk in the direction he had seen the wolf go.  He had walked a ways into the forest before he found what he had been looking for.  Raba was sitting by a small pond; he turned as the wizard approached.

"I was beginning to think you must have gotten lost."

"Wizards never get lost." Said Gandalf sitting down next to the wolf. "So I take it things did not go well with Aaliyah and her father."

" On the contrary I think it went perfectly."

"How can you think that the girl came running into the house crying?"

"You two-leggers. You all think that if something happens to make a girl cry it has scared her for life. This just makes my job easier."

"How so." Said Gandalf lighting his pipe.

"Aaliyah is upset that she has to leave her family behind, yes that is true but I will remind her that she was going to leave them when she was turned 18 anyway.  It's her dream to see the world.  She thinks that if she becomes a princess she will not get to make this dream come true. After that all that is left to do is make her see that she can still make this dream come true."

"I doubt it will be that easy."

"Of course it will be that easy I know my pup.  She is a free spirit she is scared because she thinks she is going to be caged."

"So I guess you have not told her of her destiny." 

"NO I HAVE NOT!  DO YOU THINK I AM STUPED?"  Barked Raba jumping to his paws.

"Now, now don't get all riled up I was just asking."

"Well don't. I will take care of my pup; all you have to do is make sure every thing is ready when the time comes. Now did you bring Yuukale Tinwe?"

"Yes she thinks she is here to be Aaliyah's companion."

"Good the two girls will be become good friends and I sure Yuukale Tinwe will jump at the chance to go on an advancer."

"Yes she will." Nodded Gandalf in agreement.

"Will I think Aaliyah has had enough time to herself I'm going to go talk with her."

"Ok I think I will stay here a while longer."

The wolf trotted away. Leaving the wizard to himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuukale Tinwe was sitting in the shade watching the others practice their shooting.  Yuukale longed to be practicing with the others but she had been tolled by Haldir to try and act like a lady.  How could Haldir say that to her? He had never cared about that when they had been little children.  They had been best of friends' inseparable, but as Haldir had gotten older he had stopped hanging around with her to go chasing after other she-elves.  Yuukale had never cared for the things the other she-elves did like spending half the morning picking their clothes and the other half doing their hair.  Yuukale preferred to spend her time practicing her archery and going hunting with the boys not just as a decoration for the boys to look at like the other she-elves, but also as a hunting partner. Just then a wolf came trotting out of the woods.  The wolf was the one she had seen earlier with the princess. The princess how was she going to be like?  _Pleas don't let her be like the other she-elves._ She prayed to the Valar.  What happened next gave Yuukale the shock of her life.  The wolf trotted over to her looked her strait in the eye and said.

"Get up and follow me."                         

Yuukale could not believe it the wolf had spoken to her, not with real words but in her head just like Galadriel.  She was so dumb struck that she did not do anything she just sat and stared at the wolf.

"Well get up." Said the wolf in a harsher tone.

This time Yuukale got up and followed him to the house.  As she walked in to the kitchen Yuukale was met by Mary who gave her a friendly smile. 

"Sit at the table and wait for me to come back and get you." Said the wolf in a commanding tone.

The wolf then walked out of the kitchen and up the stars.  Mary walked over to her and handed her a plat of cookies and a glass of milk. 

"Don't worry you wont have to wait long." She said with a smile.

"Thank you my name is Yuukale Tinwe."

"That a nice name what does it mean?"

"It means twilight star."

"It's beautiful, now if you don't mined I have to make dinner." Said Mary with a smile as she turned back to the stove.      


	3. Chapter 3

Raba climbed up the stares.  His wolf ears had picked up Aaliyah's sobs from the bottom step.  Raba trotted up to the door; the sobbing had stopped.

"Pup open the door."

"Go away I want to be alone." Said Aaliyah in a weak shaky voice.

"Open this door or I will brake it down you know I will." Said Raba in a commanding voice.

 On the other side of the door Raba could hear Aaliyah getting off the bed and walking to the door. The knob twisted and the door opened.  Raba looked up at Aaliyah she had tear stains running down her cheek.  She was shaking the crying had taken a lot out of her.  Raba walked into the room, Aaliyah closed the door behind him.  Raba jumped on the bed, Aaliyah coming after him.  She rapped her arms around him and stuck her faces into his neck.  She then began to cry again.

"Now stop that, do you want to get sick?"

"No but I don't want to leave."

"And crying your self to death will help maters."

"No but-."

"But nothing stop it right now and go blow your nose. Then we will talk about what has happened." 

Aaliyah got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to blow her nose.  Raba waited for her on the bed. Aaliyah came out and got back onto the bed lying down with her head on her pillow.  Raba laid his head on her stomach.  Aaliyah ran her finger through his fur.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to go."

"My pup your leaving was decided when you first got your powers."

"Its because my power makes me immortal right."

"Yes that is right my pup."

"What would happen if I stayed?"

"You would stay forever young while every one around you grew old and died."

"I understand why I have to go but I still don't want to go."

"What is it now."

"I don't want to be a princess I want to see the world."

"Finally we get down to business."

"So you knew I would cave on the not going."

"Yes I knew, you're my pup its my job to know what you'll do."   

Aaliyah did not respond to that, she just shook her head.  He knew her to well.  

"So what am I going to do now?"

"You." Said Raba getting up to look Aaliyah in the face. "Are going to go with the elves and be their princess."

Aaliyah groaned.

"Hold on I was not finished. You'll go and be their princess but on the side you will learn to use a bow and a sword.  So that you will be able to take care of yourself in the wild once you have run away."

"I like your plan but wont the elves have some one looking after me."

"Yes they will."

"Then how am I supposed to do all that and not get caught?"

"The she-elf that is going to be your companion likes archery and sword play and I know for a fact that she is dying to go for an adventure."

"How do you know all that?"

"I have my sources."

Aaliyah looked at Raba with a raised eyebrow.  She knew that Raba had his secrets but sometimes she wished he would tell her things and not leave her in the dark.     

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Mary."

Aaliyah sat up on her bed.  Raba jumped off the bed and went to the door.

"Are you going to get her?" Asked Aaliyah.

"Yes I'm going to go get her so that you two can get to know each other." Said Raba turning his head to look at her. "Now come and open the door."

Aaliyah got up and opened the door for Raba.  How trotted out of the room.  Aaliyah watched as he went down the hall and then down the stares. _I sure hope that she is the why Raba said she is because I don't want to have to put up with a priss._  Thought Aaliyah as she closed the door to her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuukale Tinwe looked up as the wolf entered the kitchen.  _So the princess is ready to see the commoner that is to be her companion._  Thought Yuukalecoolly.

"Are you ready?" Asked the wolf now in front of her.  

"Yes." Replied Yuukale.

The wolf nodded a very unwolf thing to do then walked out the door.  Yuukale followed the wolf up the stares then down a hallway.  They stopped out side a door with a poem on it called Identity. Yuukale read the poem.

         Identity

Let them be as flowers

Always watered, fed, guarded, and admired

But harnessed to a pot of dirt

I'd rather be a tall, ugly weed

Clinging on cliffs

Like an eagle wind-wavering above high, jagged rocks

To have broken through the surface of stone

To live

To feel exposed to the madness of the vast, eternal sky

To be swayed by the breezes of an ancient sea

Carrying my soul

My seed

Beyond the mountains of time 

Or into the abyss of the bizarre

I'd rather be unseen

And if then shunned by everyone

Than to be a pleasant-smelling flower

Growing in clusters in the fertile valley

Where they're praised, Handled, and plucked

By greedy human hands

I'd rather smell of musty, green stench 

Than of sweet, fragrant lilac

If I could stand alone

Strong and Free

I'd rather be a tall, ugly weed

                      -Julio Noboa Polanco

After readying the poem there was no doubt in Yuukale's mind that Aaliyah and herself were going to be the best of friends. 

               


	4. Chapter 4

Aaliyah stood out on her balcony looking at the forest and the mountains.  She was leavening this behind among other things.  She wondered what her new life would be like.  What the elves would be like.  Would the she-elf that is to be her companion like.  She had so many questions she felt that if she did not get them answered she would explode.   Raba's mined voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aaliyah I'm back come open the door."

_Well at least I'll have one question answered. _ Thought Aaliyah as she crossed her room to the door.  When she opened the door she got her first good look at the she-elf that she had seen earlier that day.  The she-elf was about the same height as Aaliyah.  She had coffee colored curly shoulder length hear that was in a ponytail with some curls escaping the ribbon. The dress she wore was too big for and hid her curves.

" Hi come in."  Said Aaliyah backing away from the door.  "My name is Aaliyah and this-." She pointed to Raba who was now at her side.  "Is Raba."

"My name is Yuukale Tinwe it means twilight star."  Said Yuukale bowing.

Aaliyah quickly walked over to Yuukale.

"Don't bow to me I don't want you to."

"Bowing is the proper respect shown to a person of your status."

"Well I don't like it and if it's all right with you I'd really we could be friends. You know instead of princess and companion."

"Yes I would like that a lot."  Said Yuukale smiling.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask you."

The time seemed to fly by as the two girls talked.  It was as if the two girls had known each other their entire lives.  

Both girls had forgotten about the wolf that sat watching them on the bed.  If wolfs could smile Raba would have had the biggest smile.  He had a lot to smile about his plan was working perfectly. 

Aaliyah was just explaining how the T.V worked when Mary popped her head into the room. 

"Dinner is in an hour."

Mary looked at Yuukale who was sitting in front of the T.V.  Her dress tangled around her legs.

 "Yuukale you look uncomfortable in that dress."

"That is just because I am not used to being in a dress."

"Well perhaps Aaliyah will lend you some thing of hers to wear you look to be about the same size."

"Well if it's alright with Aaliyah."

"Of course it all right with me."

"Well I'll leave you girls to it I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

The girls said the thanks to Mary and began to look though Aaliyah's closet.  

"What are you going to wear?" Asked Yuukale.

"We don't get dressed up for diners around here. So I'm going to wear what I'm wearing now."

"Here you can were this." Said Aaliyah handing Yuukale a lime green spaghetti strap top.

Aaliyah then walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of hip huggers. 

"Here you can change in the bath room."

As Yuukale walked into the bathroom Aaliyah looked around her room at the memories she was going to have to pack.

"You cannot discover new oceans unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore."

Aaliyah turned to look at Raba.

"I know but it still dose not make it any easier to leave the ones you love."

Raba nodded knowingly.  

Yuukale came out of the bathroom.

"The clothes fit you grate." Said Aaliyah.

"Thank you I really like them."

"Why don't you let your hair down?"

"Because it sticks out at odd angles."

"Why don't you sit down there and I'll see what I can do." Said Aaliyah pointing at her vanity. 

Yuukale sat and pulled the band from her hair.  Just like she had said as soon as her hair was free from the band it went in all directions.

Aaliyah stifled a laugh.

"I tried to worn you."

"Its not that bad."  Said Aaliyah grabbing a brush.

Yuukale closed her eyes and braced herself as Aaliyah pulled the brush through her hair.

"There what do you think?"

Yuukale opened her eyes.

"That didn't hurt!"

"Of course it didn't I used my power." Replied Aaliyah laughing.

"You can us your power for things like this?"

"I can do almost anything I put my mind to do.  Like untangling your hair and moving things with my mind. The moving things with my mind I learned the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was little Mary had just taken a tray of cookies out of the oven and I wanted one.  Well Mary would not give me one I got mad and thought about having a cookie.  Next thing I know Raba pushed me to the floor just before a tray of steaming hot cookies could hit me."

Turning back to the mirror Yuukale sighed.

"I wish I could have my hair like this every day."

"Wish granted."  Said Aaliyah with a smile.

"How do the other she-elves deal with there curly hair?"

"They don't have curly hair."

"So what you're saying is you're the only elf with curly hair."

"Yes, that's because one of my ancestors was mortal."

"If you two are done I'd like to eat."  Said Raba jumping off the bed and heading towards the door.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and opened the door for Raba.

"Come on Yuukale if you can tear your self from the mirror its time to go eat."

Yuukale turned away laughing.  "Its just that for once in my life I like the way I look and that really saying a lot."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 3,598 to be exact."

Aaliyah's moth dropped.  Yuukale laughed at the expression on Aaliyah's face.

"Come on lets go down to dinner."  Said Yuukale pulling Aaliyah out the door.

As the girls reached the dinning room door Yuukale stopped.  

"You have to go in first." She told Aaliyah.

"Why?"

"Because your royalty and I'm common."

"Are you at least going to eat with us?"

"Yes of course I am I just can't walk in with you or sit with you."

"After dinner were going to have to talk more about this."

"Yes after dinner, now go in."

Everyone stood as Aaliyah entered the room.  She took her seat at her father's left hand.  Across from her sitting on her father's right hand was a man all dressed in white with a long beard.  Her father introduced him as Gandalf the white.  Beside him sat Haldir and across from him to her right sat Gilgalad.  On Haldir's right and on Gilgalad's right sat two elves that if Aaliyah's life depended on remembering those two names she would not be able to.  Raba sat at the bottom head of the table.  When Yuukale came in Aaliyah noticed that Haldir who had been talking with her father did a double take as Yuukale sat down.  Yuukale sat on Raba's right.  As dinner progressed Aaliyah noted that Haldir kept glancing over at Yuukale.  During dissert Aaliyah overheard Gilgalad taking about elves leaving Middle Earth and made a mental note to ask Yuukale later.  When dinner was over all the men went to Aaliyah's father's study for a drink.  Leaving Aaliyah and Yuukale to help Mary clean up.  After the table had been cleaned and the dishes were washed the girls headed to Aaliyah's room.  

"Is there something going on between you and Haldir." Asked Aaliyah.

Yuukale stared at Aaliyah confused. 

"We were friends when we were smaller why?"

"Well he kept looking at you all through dinner."

"We don't even talk any more."

"Well I think that he's going to start talking to you from now on."

Yuukale just sighed and shook her head.           

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Note from author: First I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed. Next for all of you who are wondering where Legolas is don't worry he's coming.          


	5. Chapter 5

Aaliyah looked around her now empty room.  Everything that she was taking with her had already been packed and carried of away to the waiting wagon.  Raba trotted into the room followed by Mary and Yuukale.  

"Well that's everything." Said Mary

Aaliyah hugged Mary tight.

"This place is going to be so empty without you."

"I'm sure you'll get by. You wont have to worry about me getting in the way."

"I will always worry about you, you're like my own daughter."

"And you were like a mother to me.  I will always love you."

"I love you too." Said Mary giving Aaliyah one last squeeze before letting go.

"Are you ready then?" Asked Yuukale.

"Yes I am."  

Entering the kitchen Aaliyah was greeted by Dan and Ben.  After hugs and kisses Dan and Ben backed away so that Mary could give Aaliyah the gift that they put together.  Aaliyah tore off the raping paper to find a photo album, with a photo of the family on the cover. 

"Now if you feel like you're starting to forget us or this place, you can look in there and reminded your self." Said Dan his voice a little shaky with the effort of holding back tears.

Aaliyah walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I could never forget you, any of you.  You are my family and I will always remember you for as long as I live." 

Behind Dan Aaliyah's father cleared his throat.  Dan let go of Aaliyah and walked out of the kitchen with the others.  Aaliyah looked at her father not knowing what to say.  Looking at her father Aaliyah know that she did not want thing to end this way.  She crossed the room and rapped her arms around her father.  

"You don't know how much I want you to stay and if I could I would have stopped this.  God only knows how much I tried."  

"I know dad but like you said this is for the best."

"I love you."

"I love you too dad." 

Putting his arm around his daughter Aaliyah's father led her to the edge of the forest were the others were waiting.  After saying her good byes, Aaliyah mounted Spirit and with one last look at her home she turned Spirit and rode after the others.  

                                                *****************

The group had ridden along way only stopping at noon for lunch.  Haldir was eager to get back to Leothlorien. Gandalf had left the group once they had crossed the barer between the worlds.  He had not liked the idea of leaving but he would do any thing that his king and queen asked of him.  So he had gone with Gandalf to bring back the princess.  Haldir looked over his shoulder at the princess.  She was riding beside Yuukale.  Seeing Yuukale walk into the room last night with her wild hair tamed and framed around her face and the clothes she had worn that had brought out her curves had made Haldir want to jump up and claim her for himself.  Now that he was back home he would have to make sure that no one else would get close to her before he did.  Just then Yuukale looked up and caught him staring at her.  He looked away from her.

_"Haldir when you arrive in Leothlorien bring my granddaughter to my chambers after that you are free to do as you will."_

_"Yes my lady."_

Haldir quickened the pace.

                                            *******************

Aaliyah had been so far into her own thoughts that she had not noted the change in her surroundings.  She was no longer on the woods she had known most of her life but in a new wood.  The trees were tall and wide if the trees had been red Aaliyah could have sworn that they were in Sequoias But the trees were not red they were silver.

             

_"Welcome to Leothlorien."  Said a feminine voice in Aaliyah's head._

Instinctively Aaliyah closed her mind to the intruder.  Raba bumped her shoulder.

_"There is no need to fear the voice it is just your grandmother."_

"I was not scared she just surprised me."

"Who surprised you?" Asked Yuukale.

Aaliyah looked at her friend

"Oh, my grandmother just popped into me head to say hello."

"Yes she tends to do that." Said Yuukale with a laugh.

Aaliyah opened her mined hoping that she would reach her grandmother.

_"I'm sorry grandmother I did not mean to be rude, you just startled me."  _

_"That is all right Aaliyah as Yuukale told you I tend to startle people quite a lot.  We shall speak more when you reach the city.  For now I just want you to know that your grandfather and I are happy to have you with us."_

_"I am happy to be here."_

Aaliyah turned to Yuukale.

"When will we reach the city?"

"Soon we are not that far."

                                                   ********************

The sun had already set when the group rode into the Elvin city.  The city had a magical glow to it.  The city was completely different from what Aaliyah had imagined.  Aaliyah had imagined a castle on a hill in a clearing surrounded by a village.  The city she looked upon now was nothing like that.  For one the city was built around the tops of the trees.  Aaliyah dismounted and an elf came over to take Spirit to the stables.  The elf eyed Raba wearily.  Raba leaped of his seat and trotted over to Aaliyah.  Haldir came over to Aaliyah.

"Follow me please."

Aaliyah looked at Yuukale.

"Will I see you later?"

"Yes I'll come and get you after I put the horses away."

Aaliyah nodded and followed Haldir up a long flight of stares that led up a particularly tall tree.  At the top of the steps was a hug double door with an intricate forest scene carved on the door.  A voice granted them entry.  Aaliyah walked in to a very specious living room.  Across the room stood her grandparents with an angelic silver glow surrounding them.  Celebron turned to Haldir.

"Thank you Haldir you may leave."

Haldir bowed and left.

Galadriel walked over to Aaliyah and hugged her.

"You look so much like your mother but there is also some of your father in you." 

Galadriel stepped back from her granddaughter.  "This is your grandfather Celebron."

Aaliyah smiled and gave her grandfather a hug. 

"We hope you will be very happy here." Said Celebron.

Aaliyah stepped back so she could look at both her grandparents. 

"I have a feeling I will."

Both Aaliyah's grandparents gave her a warm smile.

"Tonight there is going to be a feast to honor your coming as well as the coming of two good friends." Said Celebron with a glance at his wife.

Aaliyah got the feeling that there was something her grandparents weren't telling her. Just who were these gests?  Before Aaliyah could ask there was a knock on the door, it was Yuukale.

"Yuukale it is good you are here please take Aaliyah to her room."

"Yes my lady." Said Yuukale with a bow.

Aaliyah was going about to ask if Yuukale could come when Raba's voice told her not too.

On the way too her room Aaliyah was so preoccupied with taking in the sites that she did not pay attention to were she was going and bumped into some one.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  Said Aaliyah looking down at a short long bearded stout man.

"He's a dwarf." Said Raba

"That's quite alright, allow me to introduce my self. I am Gimli son of Gloin." Said Gimli with a bow.

"Hello Gimli, I am Aaliyah granddaughter to lord Celebron and lady Galadriel and this is my friend Yuukale."

Gimli nodded in Yuukale's direction he had spotted Raba and eyeing him.

"A wolf, well now that is a strange pet for an elf to have."

"He's not my pet he's my guardian." 

"Your guardian that's stranger still."

"Why is that?"

"Well wolfs are generally evil but the ones I have seen do not look like your Raba."

Raba snorted. "Shows how little he knows, wolves are generally not evil.  The wolves he saw were not real wolves."

Aaliyah quickly changed the subject.

"Do you live in Lotholrien Gimli?"

"No I don't I am just visiting with a friend."

Aaliyah was going to ask whom his friend was when Yuukale interrupted.

"Aaliyah we must be going you still have to get ready for the feast."

"Yes thank you Yuukale. I had forgotten.  It was good to have met you, will you and your friend be at the feast."

"Yes we will."

"Good I look forward to talking more with you."

"As I with you. Good bye."

Both girls said good-bye and went on their way.  

                                                    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Sorry its been so long I 'v had a lode of school work and SAT tests.  I have also started a new story it's a love story with the vampire Lestat. 


End file.
